User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mr.Santana Lopez page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ms. Artie Abrams (Talk) 17:16, December 16, 2010 hey hi. I just wanted to say that i went to puerto rico on the 29th.Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 00:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) heeey heeey. U are the sweetest, but I brought it upon myself, Ok I am gonna tell u a bit of what happened, we were making out n then i suggested that we you know... have sex n know him and his Puckyness he said yeah.. n... Please dont think little of me Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 10:14, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :D aww, you are sosweet. Can I tell u something. I am pregnant with twins... girls. Beth and...IDK for the other Also I would Like to tell u a bit bout my bf. *His name is Alex *He is 16 *Majorly poular and on the football and basketball team *Known around town as the 'bad boy' *has a mohawk. *Also nicknamed Puck *When he found out I was having twins he said "Cool" *He wants to be a family with me and mch more. and I think u should know I gave it up to him a few hours. He wouldn't stop. So does he remind u ALOT of someone? oh and he can sing. Sooo.... What do u think of my life. oh here is more of me: *I am captain of my champion Cheer squad *President of My Celibacy Club *In my school's glee club *Comes from a rich family *Has Rich, Snobby, Judgmental Chritiam Parents *Is pregnant with the known bad boys babies Who do I remind u off? I am Aussie Quinn :/ Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 18:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :D :D. Please dont g offline, I'm bored, n I need something to distract me from this Bf of mine who is wanting to make out with me :P. He is so Puck :P Wel I am gonna do something. Live my life like I used to until I get fat. So that means cheerleading, popularity, and....Doing things with my bf I will not mention. What the normal Teenager does. Seriously My school is like The Mkinley of Australia Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 18:54, January 5, 2011 (UTC) hehehehe hehe, thats sweet. OMGLEE this boy wont give up, its like Getting in my pants is his death wish :P. Brb, I gotta do something ......with him..... Sorry Baby hormones... Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 19:27, January 5, 2011 (UTC) awwwww, please dont go aww, please dont go, ure the person I vent to. OMglee, Please don't. Oh n gettin into my pants means he wants to sleep with me, and Hormones are this thing you get and like ANYthing can 'turn you on'. people who are pregnant get them ALL THE TIME. N..I hope I dont sound slutty, but we... you know...did it again about 20 minutes ago. You want to now everthing so I am telling you, and When I am hypo I say random things.... awwwww, please dont go aww, please dont go, ure the person I vent to. OMglee, Please don't. Oh n gettin into my pants means he wants to sleep with me, and Hormones are this thing you get and like ANYthing can 'turn you on'. people who are pregnant get them ALL THE TIME. N..I hope I dont sound slutty, but we... you know...did it again about 20 minutes ago. You want to now everthing so I am telling you, and When I am hypo I say random things.... Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 19:57, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm bored. come on! Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 15:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) heeey heeey, wd I am watching The Late Show with my bf. He keeps trying to make a move on me. Doesn't he know what that(sex..) leads to? Hahaha. Have u ever kissed a Girl? Trust me, u wld love it :D. OMGlee. Why did I say that. I'm bored. The boys tricked me into strip poker. We are all at this holiday house n its just us, no parents, n mine Don't know I'm here... Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 13:25, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... Well IDK, my friend Cassi and Georgia(like Santana and Brittany) will like anything that can have sex. haha, even me:P\ Maddie thinks your sweet, n my bf, welll he wldnt because u sorta like me....hehe. N my rents, well they dont like any boy that is under 20 and is male. sooo... haha oh n my bf says hi n says stop talkin to me, he wants me to make out with him :P(does he remind u of Any one? *cough Puck cough*) Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 14:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Please reply, I am super bored and need a reason not to do anything with this Puck head :P, or Alex as some call him :D Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 14:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) KIM Quinn Dianna Gleek. She is my sister, I love her so fuckin Much. If I died, I wld send my babies down to her. She is my number one, and Always will be. I wld seriosuly kill myself if she died !!!! Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 15:02, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I do look like Quinn right?